Spencer's A-ction
by Ellen1996
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around Spencer and her dealing with A's constant abuse and attacks.


_**A/N: I am terrified of promising a multi-shot fic because I know that I never finish them in time. So here are a couple of one-shots. I am someone who is obsessed with the action sequences in PLL, and I am obsessed with Spencer Hastings, because let's face it. Troian Bellisario is sooo hot.**_

_**So it'll probably be a couple of one-shots all separate, but involving pretty much all of Spencer's action scenes. I'll change some of them slightly because I am always screaming in frustration at my tv screen. **_

_**Example: during the S2 finale, in the car with Mona, she yanks the handbrake, right? And she clearly bumps her head hard as hell into the dashboard, yelling out. After that, nothing is mentioned about it? Shouldn't she at least have a bump of sorts? Or have a concussion?! By the looks of things, Mona was really speeding so flying forward at that velocity has to cause something.**_

_**AND WHAT IS IT WITH SPENCER AND ALWAYS MANAGING TO INJURE HER HANDS?! LIKE, IS SHE WEARING BANDAGES AROUND HER HANDS EVERY SINGLE EPISODE NOW?!**_

_**Anyways, I'm done ranting. Let's start with the stor(y)(ies). The first one centers around the sauna scene in 3x20.**_

_ONE: Spencer's spA._

'Blowing off steam' was an appropriate way of dealing with the entire situation, Spencer Hastings figured. And what would be a better way to do it than to sit in actual steam for a couple of minutes? The entire situation had her tiptoe-ing around her own thoughts lately and it bothered her.

She missed the days when she could just hang out with her friends, including Alison. Just watch a movie and make jokes and laugh. Not getting texts every day from blocked numbers knowing everything about them.

With a sigh, she entered the bathroom and took off her clothes, putting them in a heap on the floor and wrapping a towel around herself, entering the small shower cot. She touched the screen on the wall, setting the temperature, and sunk onto the bench, sighing contently.

For one childish second, she wished that she could close her eyes and see Alison sitting next to her, talking about dresses and manicures and dating cute boys. That she was still alive, and laughing. That A never even existed. But when she opened her eyes again, all she saw was the glass wall of the shower cabinet, condensing.

She began to hum quietly, a song that she hasn't sung in ages and barely knows the words to. But she hums it, just because it makes her feel like she's in control of herself. Like she can do whatever she want and get away with it without her cellphone ringing every 5 seconds indicating that someone was watching her.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of her cellphone ringing outside the cabinet, onto the sink. She got up and walked to the touchscreen to cut the steam off, when the screen started giving error reports with loud noises. She frowned as she touched the pad again, trying to get the temperature down.

"What the hell..." she mumbled to herself as she tried to force quit the system, which only ended up making it worse. All of a sudden, the temperature started rising dramatically. Her eyes widened as she slammed the palm of her hand against the screen. She turned around and walked towards her exit, the shower door, but froze when she saw the plunger sticking out of the handle, blocking her only way out. She tried to yank the door open for some time, but it wouldn't budge.

She turned around and noticed the steam spewing out of the metal valves like a gas leak. The air was getting heavy and hard to breathe. Spencer clenched her eyes shut, slamming her fists on the glass.

"SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY HELP!"

She knew that her sister hated her, but she couldn't let her die in here, could she? After all, Spencer remained Melissa's sister by blood, whether she liked it or not.

Spencer rubbed the condensed glass in order to try and see something when she noticed words written in the condensation on the mirror above the sink.

_You get steamy with Wren, I'll get steamy with you. –A_

"Oh God..." Spencer started crying, knowing that this was going to be impossible. There wasn't going to be a dramatic rescue, or anyone around who could help her. She was alone in the house, and she was going to get her airways burnt.

With the last of her strength, she yelled out one more time. "SOMEBODY! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

Her knees buckled as the air was nearly impossible to breathe. She fell roughly onto the ground of the shower, panting as if she'd ran a marathon. Her eyelids were growing heavy.

"_please..." _she whispered, she didn't even know who it was directed to. As she began to fade out of consciousness, she vaguely saw the shower door budging.

(...)

Distorted voices. That was the only sound she could hear when she woke up. It sounded like someone was talking to her, but like the person was talking through a tunnel. Her eyelids fluttered open slightly. Her vision was still slightly blurry, but she could see Aria and Emily leaning over her. She tried to get up, but Aria's firm yet gentle hands pushed her back down.

"Don't try to move, Spencer. You're hurt." Aria whispered to her, sounding a little less distorted than before. Spencer winced but nodded, holding still.

"W-what h-h-..." she cut herself off at the sound of her throat closing completely. She could barely manage to produce a croak. Aria brought her index finger to Spencer's lips, indicating that she shouldn't talk, and Emily turned around to grab a glass of clear water, bringing it to Spencer's lips.

"I found you in the shower...the system blocked and there was steam pumping in the cabin at 125 degrees...you could have burnt to death...someone had blocked the door so you couldn't get out. I walked inside your house, and I heard you yell. I went upstairs, got the door open and pulled you out." Aria explained, grabbing Spencer's hand loosely in her own.

"A-Am I...h-hurt?" Spencer asked weakly, almost like a child. Emily and Aria shared a look.

"We don't really know for sure. You have burns on your back and your voice is really messed up...but you look okay." Emily said. Spencer nodded and stared at the ceiling again.

"The person who locked you in...did you see who it was?" Aria asked carefully. Spencer shook her head. "I didn't see it happen, but I know who it was. It was A."

"Mona?" Emily frowned. "That's impossible."

"It wasn't Mona, Emily." Spencer clenched her eyes shut as she felt fresh tears drop. "I-it was Toby. It was Toby all along, he played me. He tricked me into believing that he liked me back a-and it was all a lie. He's helping A, he's the one that locked me and tried to kill me."

"_God, _Spence, I'm so sorry..." Aria wrapped her arms around her friend, rocking her gently as she continued to weep, wiping away a few tears of her own.

_**A/N: And there you have it! The first one-shot! :D **_


End file.
